1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly to a vehicular headlamp including a reflector that reflects light emitted by a light source.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, advancements have been made in the development of a vehicular headlamp that uses a semiconductor light-emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED). In this regard, a vehicular headlamp that forms a light distribution pattern for a hot zone and a light distribution pattern for a diffusion region by reflecting light emitted from each of a plurality of LEDs using a reflector has been proposed. Further, a vehicular headlamp that switches between a plurality of light distribution patterns, using a single light source has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-335311 (JP-2007-335311 A) or Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-123838 (JP-2008-123838 A), for example).
Incidentally, the vehicular headlamp described above focuses mainly on switching a low beam distribution pattern, and a light distribution above the horizontal line is not taken into consideration.